


Riku's Disposition Has Changed...

by Loxli



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dream eater shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxli/pseuds/Loxli
Summary: A short comic I did for the Soriku Easter Bunny Exchange





	Riku's Disposition Has Changed...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiserinAstraia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia/gifts).



> I can't believe I got you lmao 😚


End file.
